According to the World Health Organization statistics on allergy, the incidence of allergy has been on the rise in industrialized countries over the past 50 years, and nearly 40-50% of school-aged children world-wide being sensitive to at least one common allergen. See, e.g., Pawankar R, et al. The WAO White Book on Allergy (Update 2013). Although allergy may arise during childhood, it is also possible for allergies to develop or arise throughout one's life.
The severity of an allergic reaction upon exposure to an allergen can range broadly from mild symptoms to sometimes fatal reactions. Accordingly, improved therapeutics to treat allergy and allergic reactions are desired.